


Countdown

by what_the_hell_is_jazzercise



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: AU, F/M, I'm a horrible person, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, i hate myself for writing this, if you couldn't tell, im a godless sadist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_the_hell_is_jazzercise/pseuds/what_the_hell_is_jazzercise
Summary: This is an AU based off of a prompt I read on tumblr. Basically, every person has a clock on their wrist counting down to the moment they meet their soulmate and once it gets to 0, it falls off. This is what happens when a defense attorney named Melanie finds out her soulmate is a certain sassy ADA.





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself for writing this but feedback is still very much appreciated :)) There will be another chapter but in the mean t time, enjoy :D
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the OC

00d 01hrs 01min 23s

 

Mel mentally slapped herself when she found herself looking at her clock for what must have been the twentieth time that morning. All week she had been mentally preparing for this day, telling herself that she couldn’t let this get in the way of her work. It just so happened that she was due in court in almost one hour exactly.

 

A beep from the microwave brought her back to reality. She pulled the microwave egg and sausage sandwich from the appliance, careful not to get any grease on her freshly ironed pantsuit. Regardless of the fact that today was no ordinary, she had to look presentable to the court. The only reason she wore her most flattering outfit (well, it was flattering as far as pantsuits go) and made sure that her makeup was done to perfection was to look presentable in the courtroom. At least she told herself that was the only reason.

 

Last night, Mel thought up a foolproof plan for today. No matter who it was, a juror, a spectator in the court or even the judge for Christ’s sake, she wouldn’t let it impede on her duty in court. Whoever he or she is, they can wait until the court is adjourned to meet each other.

 

Mel sat down at her perfectly polished kitchen with her not quite as polished egg and sausage sandwich and a hefty mug of coffee. She needed as much caffeine as she could get if she wanted to make it to the end of the day alive.

 

Mel quickly finished her breakfast and downed the coffee.

 

00d 0hrs 46mins 56s

 

She took one final glance at the white clock on her wrist before retrieving the white ribbon she kept on her table in the foyer. She held the silk ribbon that she usually used to cover the clock, deciding whether or not to cover it. It may very well be the most important day of her life, she’d be meeting her soulmate. It was the day she met the person she’d spend the rest of her life with.

 

After a moment, she set ribbon back onto the oak surface. No matter how distracting it was, she wanted to be able to know the exact moment when she saw him or her. With one more look at herself in the mirror, she grabbed her worn leather briefcase and out of the door. Mel locked the large mahogany door to her luxurious brownstone before setting down the concrete steps, phone and briefcase in hand.

 

00d 00hrs 32mins 14s

 

She hailed a cab and told the driver the address for the courthouse. Once she settled in the back seat of the musty cab, Mel felt a buzz from her phone. It was a text from Olivia Benson, Lieutenant of the Special Victims Unit.  


_Can u meet me for coffee at that diner across from the courthouse?_

 

This struck her as very unusual seeing as her and the Lieutenant weren’t exactly buddies. Nevertheless, it must have been important if she was texting her 30 minutes before the trial started.

 

She wrote back: _I’ll be there. Am I in trouble, Lieutenant?_

Before she could wait for Olivia’s response, the cab screeched to a halt in front of the courthouse. She paid the fare and hopped out, headed for the small diner across the street.

 

Once inside, she found Olivia Benson seated in a ratty booth with blue leather peeling off the seats. Mel plopped unceremoniously onto the seat opposite of the Lieutenant.

 

“So, to what do I owe the pleasure, Ms. Benson?” You said in your most formal, professional voice, similar to what your colleagues called your ‘court voice.’ You flagged down a waitress passing by and ordered another cup of coffee.

 

“I just wanted to give you a friendly warning, counselor. You’ve never gone head to head with Barba have you?” Despite her claim of this being a “friendly warning,” it sounded more like a threat.

 

“No, I haven’t but that won’t matter. This ADA Barba’s case is falling apart before the trail has even started.” The words were rather cocky but you were one of the top defense attorneys in New York.

 

Benson sighed, exasperated at the always over-confident Melanie Miranda. “Melanie, as your friend, I’m trying to look out for you. Barba fights dirty and he’ll do anything to win this case. The mayor’s office has been breathing down his neck ever since he decided to take the case.”

 

The blonde waitress set Mel’s coffee on the table and she immediately took a swig. _Olivia Benson_ of all people was looking out for _her?_ Yeah, right. Hell would freeze over before the Lieutenant gave a damn about her, an ambitious defense attorney with a very questionable moral compass. “First off, Lieutenant Benson, I would prefer if you didn’t call me Melanie.” Olivia looked taken aback at that comment, almost offended. “And second, tell your ADA that he’s in for the fight of his life.”

 

With another sip of her coffee, Mel got up, left a few bucks for the waitress and made for the door.

 

00d 00hrs 05mins 33s

 

Mel exited the diner, feeling very proud of herself and her ability to stun the Lieutenant in the rundown building she quickly made her way away from. She avoided the deathtrap of traffic before the courthouse and began her ascent of the numerous steps.

 

00d 00hrs 02mins 12s

 

The clicking of her white pumps on the polished tile floor of the courthouse distracted from the relentless, thundering beating of her own heart.

 

_What if I make a fool of myself?_

_What if the clock is wrong and I don’t have a soulmate at all?_

_What if it’s a woman? Surely, my mother won’t approve._

An array of questions raced through her mind, all demanding to be answered and succeeding and raising the rate of her already high heartbeat. She only knew one thing for certain: whoever they were, they could be her ticket to a new life. Maybe they could leave the city and.. have kids? Somehow it was difficult for Mel to see herself driving a minivan and attending PTA meetings. Despite that, she’d do it for her soulmate, she’d do it so that they could have a family together.

 

While Mel was daydreaming, the clock had counted down a whole minute more.

 

_12 seconds_

She pushed open the heavy door to the courtroom. The wood cooled her overheated hands.

 

_10 seconds_

People still milled about the room. Jurors taking their seats and spectators doing the same.

 

_9 seconds_

Against her better judgement, she scanned all of their faces, hoping she’d feel _anything_.

 

_8 seconds_

Why didn’t she feel anything?

 

_7 seconds_

Oh God, what if the clock is wrong.

 

_6 seconds_

Her legs moved of their own accord towards her client. He was a well-respected photographer that had very disturbing fantasies about little boys.

 

_5 seconds_

She had to get herself together.

 

_4 seconds_

Her work is more important than anybody.

 

_3 seconds_

They must not be here.

 

_2 seconds_

She felt a presence next to her and turned to see the outstretched hand of a man.

 

_1 second_

Out of pure instinct, she reached out to shake the hand.

 

_0 seconds_

The clock fell with a tiny ping onto the oak table before her.

 

“ADA Rafael Barba. I hope you’re ready for this trial.”

 

Her eyes traveled up his form. A navy blue, designer suit graced his body accompanied by a blood red tie. Her chestnut eyes were met with a smug smirk and the most beautiful green eyes she’d ever seen.

 

She shook his hand without a word, eliciting a confused stare from the man in front of her. His brow suddenly furrowed and she followed his gaze to… the detached clock on the table that read:

 

00d 00hrs 00mins 00s

 

Still in a daze, your own eyes went down to his hand which still had a firm grasp on your own.

 

The ADA in front of her could practically hear her heart breaking once her eyes found his wrist.

 

It was still very attached to a clock that read:

 

03yrs 62d 4hrs 09mins 52s


End file.
